Raditz (Universe 13)
Raditz (ラディッツ, Radittsu) is the son of Baddack and Hanasia, the older brother of Kakarotto, and one of the four remaining Saiyans besides Vegeta, Nappa, and . Raditz continues to live in Universe 13, and though he is more experienced than his Universe 18 counterpart, he is still considered a low-class warrior compared to Vegeta and Nappa. Appearance Raditz wears his regular Saiyan armor; in this universe, Raditz had "Blutz-lamps" surgically attached to the back of his eyelids. His hair greatly resembles his mother Hanasia's hair. Personality , in "Sinister creations"}} Raditz's most noticeable trait is his resentment for his father, Baddack, because in his universe, his father apparently always mocked him and treated him badly. However, in spite of his resentment towards his father, Raditz still shows some love for him. This was first shown when Raditz meets Kakarotto and laments that he resembles their father. Another example is shown when he took insults towards his father to heart, which Vegeta teases him as the reason why could not become a Super Saiyan. Other than that, he is similar to his Universe 18 counterpart. Unlike his counterparts, Raditz is much more tactful in battle than his comrades, relying on strategy rather than just his strength. Baddack even admits that if the Raditz in his universe had applied the same thing, the Saiyans would have defeated Dr. Raichi. Raditz shows a desire to become a Super Saiyan, awed by its power and appeal. Raditz also has a calm demeanor and a small soft side in regards to his brother Kakarotto, as he plans to take care of him should he manage to defeat both Vegeta and Nappa. Biography Past In Age 761, Raditz arrives on Earth and finds the Human race slaughtered by his brother, who landed on Earth and completed his mission as anticipated. After a brief scuffle with and , Raditz met Kakarotto but was attacked by the oblivious Saiyan. Raditz, however kills Yamcha and Tien and promptly subdues his younger brother. Picking up his brother, Raditz laments that he resembles their father. Raditz revealed to him his origins and mission and managed to convince him to join Vegeta and Nappa on their quest on attacking and conquering another planet for Lord Freeza. However, having obtained the knowledge of the Dragon Balls from his younger brother, they met up with Nappa and Vegeta and the four Saiyans decided to travel to Namek to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls, so they could wish for immortality and then defeat Freeza. Attack on Planet Helior Raditz and Kakarotto were assigned to destroy the inhabitants of Helior. During the massacre, soldiers were assigned to kill the Saiyans. After a long struggle, even resorting to the Great Ape form, Kakarotto destroys Helior's sun, causing it to crash down on the planet, killing everyone on the planet except Raditz, Kakarotto, and . After Wigner attempts to kill the brothers, Vegeta slams his foot onto his skull, killing him. After Kakarotto, nearly dead, stated that the planet is ready for sale, Vegeta angrily replies that there is nothing left for sale, as the entire planet is nothing but rubbish. Dethroning the Emperor The exact events on Namek are mostly unknown but it is known that the Saiyans fought Freeza and his men there and Vegeta eventually became a Super Saiyan and defeated Freeza. After that, the four Saiyans killed King Cold (and perhaps Coola) and took the World Trade Organization for themselves, effectively conquering the universe. Multiverse Torunament First Round Raditz was matched with an alternate version of his father from Universe 3. When fighting his father he was shocked to find out he had became a Super Saiyan. Raditz, however, proceeded to become a Great Ape, with the help of Blutz Wave lamps implanted in his eyes. After transforming, he seemed to have the upper hand, and took advantage of his weakened father Baddack, who was having visions of the future. However, after they had ended, Baddack countered, and easily defeated his son. After losing, Raditz asked Kakarotto to close his eyes so he could revert to normal. During the night break, Gohan enters their quarters with a request for Kakarotto. When Kakarotto bluntly refuses, he was pinned against the wall by Gohan who promptly defeats Nappa and Raditz with a single swipe. The next morning, Nappa and Raditz came up with a plan against Freeza, the plan succeeds with Nappa forfeiting, and the two give each other a hi-five. Later after witnessing Prince Vegeta's defeat, he and Nappa are mocked by Kakarotto who states "You all suck, I am the only one still in the compitition!" Raditz is later seen watching in shock as his brother transforms into the legendary super Oozaru against Vegeta. Afterwards he helps his brother up from the ring and brings him to the 13th balcony. He takes advantage of this opportunity to convince Vegeta to talk to Old Kai alone thanks to his diplomatic skills. Which he promptly abuses to ask Old Kai to make only him mystic, so he can overthrow Vegeta (and probably kill him too) in exchange, he will clean up his universe from other threats. Abilities Raditz was defeated in almost all of his appearances; against a Super Saiyan Baddack, though he did surprisingly well in his Great Ape form, surprising Baddack with his speed; and later against , he was backhanded alongside Nappa and knocked unconscious. Despite this, he was able to survive one or more engagements on Namek when the Saiyans attacked Freeza. By his own admission, he has become stronger than Freeza's elite henchmen. Techniques Double Sunday: '''A pink energy wave performed from both hands. Raditz used it to raze the landscape to lure Yamcha from hiding. '''Begone!: '''A white energy wave fired from one hand. Raditz uses it to kill Yamcha. '''Dynamite Monday: '''Raditz attacks his opponent with a flurry of kicks and punches before roundhouse kicking them away. He uses it to pummel Tien and knock him unconscious. '''Chou Makouhou: '''A basic mouth energy wave, except at a larger scale. Raditz used it in his Great Ape form against Baddack. '''Chou Makousen: '''A powerful mouth energy wave much more powerful than the Chou Makouhou. Raditz uses it in his Great Ape form against Super Saiyan Baddack. '''Ki Sensing: '''The ability to sense ki using just your senses. Learned after he picked up Kakarotto from Earth. '''Blutz Waves: Raditz had Blutz Wave lamps surgically implanted into his eyes, making him able to turn into a Great Ape at will. Forms Great Ape At his brother's suggestion, Raditz had micro-lamps surgically implanted in his eyes. When switched on, they emit Blutz Waves of 17 megazenos of intensity, allowing him to transform into an Oozaru without the use of a moon or an artificial moon technique. This removes the opponents option of destroying the moon, or using it to transform if they happen to be a Saiyan. Raditz used the Great Ape form against his father Baddack. He had trained the form in order to be able to be in mental control and also keep its speed. He was able to fight almost evenly with Super Saiyan Baddack. Later, while being captured by Super Buu, Raditz begins transforming into a Great Ape again in a futile attempt to escape. Trivia *He states that he has more power than Freeza's elites and even the Ginyu Force. Gallery Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers Category:Galactic Freeza Army